


My Name Is Jamille

by SkeleStars



Category: Animorphs
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gore, OC insert, Romance, im weak yall, uhhh if you don't like stupid love triangle shit don't read bcs imma piss you off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleStars/pseuds/SkeleStars
Summary: My name is Jamille. I kinda have a problem. You see, it’s not totally normal to be on an alien ship in deep space with no idea what you’re gonna do about it. Some would call that a problem.Not sure what I'm gonna do, but the Animorphs books became real. Like, they are currently happening. I've been mistaken for an Andalite and I'm being held on the blade ship.Send help.





	My Name Is Jamille

So here’s how it all started.

I was just chilling in my room, you know, like any sixteen year old on a saturday night. I had an old aliens study on the wall, full of Animorphs aliens (GOD, meta) and forgotten about it. Most of the art was what I’d thought Elfangor looked like and put the cheesy title of “Elfangor the hero” like some sort of idiot.

That was my first mistake.

My second was that I was home alone. My parents were out and my older brother was out with his boyfriend. I was totally vulnerable and I never even knew it.

I’d actually forgotten about that old book series for the longest time, and only gave my art on the wall a glance. I’d gotten more into digital art, so I no longer cared about putting my best art up there. It was full of other things, mind you, but if one looked for it, you’d find my Animorphs Craze Corner.

When I heard a knock on the door, I was confused. It was seven pm, and I wasn’t expecting any knuckleheaded friends. Maybe Shonda wanted to hang out late into the night? I was up for that.

I hopped out with my bear, preparing to answer the door with him as a joke. Shonda was cool, with a laugh that was deep and lovely. I was expecting to hear it that night when I opened the door.

Although, when I actually opened the door, my joke was forgotten as a man flashed me a badge. “May I come in?”

My third mistake. I didn't see a cop car, backup, or any partner. My anxious brain just thought “police” and immediately complied.

I totally stuttered out something dumb, stepping out of the way for the officer. What had I done? I didn’t know. Was it that sip of my mom’s wine? Oh god, I bet it was. No, it had to be-

“Is this your room?”

“Y-Yes sir.”

The officer walked in with a very self-important stride, glancing around my room as I gripped Mr. Bear. What was wrong? I didn’t do anything wrong, at least I didn’t think so. What if I did something wrong and I just didn’t know it? Oh god, I probably did.

My thoughts were interrupted as his eyes landed on my dumb Elfangor poster. He seemed to consider it, then his face… I can’t explain it. His face screwed up in what I can only assume was triumph. He whirled around to me and I squeaked.

“Did you draw this?”

“Y-Yes sir, I did…”

  
He nodded and said something into his walkie talkie, something like “confirmed”. Was I being arrested for drawing something?

I realized suddenly that everything was wrong. I never actually saw his badge, only the flash of metal. There was no warrant, no reason stated for entry. No backup. This guy wasn't a real cop.

“W-What do you want?”

He didn’t respond, grabbing my arm tightly and nearly yanking it out of its socket. I screamed as he snatched my drawing and dragged me out of my room. I suddenly realized I wasn't alone, but what I saw didn't make sense to my brain. Big… monsters. The only way I could describe them. They were all focused on me as I was dragged out, guns I knew the names of tumbled out of my mouth.

“Dracon…. beams?”

I was snatched forwards again by the man and prodded by one of the… god, was I really tripping balls? Hork Bajir?

Good god, what was in that microwave pizza?

There was no way. This couldn't be real. I stopped again and stared at the closest one, and it let out a hiss. I jumped and let myself be dragged along, dumbfounded, by the fake officer.

There was an unmarked van in the middle of the driveway, and I was pushed in by the man. God, this must have been an elephant trailer once. It was huge.

That's all I could think about then, sorry.

“Oh, hello hello.”

I startled at the voice and turned, seeing yet another man and two… good god, again? Two Hork Bajir. From the books. Let me tell you, they are fucking horrifying up close and in real life.

They were standing at the entrance to the van doors, cutting off any escape.

“W-Who are you?”

“My apologies. I forget you cannot recognize me in this form.”

I watched, unbelieving, as the man in front of me twisted and became almost deformed, bones snapping and grinding until what stood before me was something I'd only ever seen in my imagination.

He was a dark, metallic blue with cold green eyes, an unreadable expression on his face. A blade glinted dangerously at the end of a sleek tail, and all four eyes pinned solely on me.

<Well, we had a bit of a tough time tracking you down, little Andalite, but I finally have you.>

My stupid ass, not thinking as usual, said, “Why did you specifically come for me? Shouldn't you be on your ship or something?” The words tumbled out of my mouth, and who I could only assume was Visser Three smiled. God, it really was as weird as they said in the books.

<Ah, I wanted the satisfaction of capturing you myself. What a pitiful form you've taken on. A human child?>

“Y-You aren't real!! You're a nightmare!” My teeth were chattering. It wasn't so much that I was afraid of him, but I was moreso terrified about the fact that this was happening. I must have gone insane. That was it. “This can't be real.”

<I am no nightmare, little Andalite. Why don't you demorph and make this easy on yourself?>

I began to cry, completely giving in to my terror. My brain wasn't working. Was I having a nightmare, for real? My wild brain, in fight or flight mode, realized that if he knew I was a regular human, I would be killed for even knowing about this. I knew that if I pretended to be an Andalite, I would be infested. Then maybe killed for the fun of it.

But this couldn't be happening. I was supposed to watch anime all night and pass out at 2am. Maybe I'd already passed out? I brought my thumb to my mouth and bit down on it. Yow, definitely felt that.

My eyes darted around the empty van as my heart pounded.

<Demorph now.>

Should I really go along with this wackjob dream?

“I-I… I can't.”

<You can't?>

What was I gonna do? Lie? Tell the truth? Die?

“No. I'm…. I'm stuck. So you have no use for me. Let me go and I'll…. I'll never speak of this to anyone.”

I folded my legs under me and hugged myself.

The Visser's face scrunched into a face of disgust. <What? All that trouble and you can't even morph? You're not even half an Andalite!> Did I see a glimmer of doubt? Suspicion?

Well, I didn't ace drama class for nothing, then.

“How dare you! I-...I am more than you will ever be, you disgusting worm!” I hollered, tears spilling from my eyes. “Were I not succumbed to this form I would tear you apart.”

The Visser seemed satisfied and laughed. <How pitiful it is that you cannot even control that form’s bodily functions. What a mess. I suppose I could use you for information, or maybe a toy…> He seemed thoughtful, and my brain just went with what came next.

“Hah! Children play with toys, you mongrel.”

He did the opposite of what I expected, which was look over to me calmly and say almost silkenly, <Well, coming from a broken toy’s mouth, that isn't very impressive, is it?>

I shut up.

<Close the doors. We will determine what to do with it later.>

“I'm a she, not an it, crackhead!”

He stopped and glanced over to me, his ears perking up.

<A female? And using human words, no doubt. How old are you?>

I went quiet. Wasn't an Andalite year three times shorter than humans? So… I'd be… ah, hell.

“It's been too long.” I muttered rather convincingly. “I only remember I have been here a few orbit cycles after I crashed.”

<Ah… well, no matter. We’ll find some use for you. Maybe torture you to get your secrets out.> The Visser said with an odd, sinister glee that didn't agree with my stomach.

“I'll continue to use human swears just because I can, if you don't mind. Cuck.”

<Ah, you know as well as I do I won't understand your insults… perhaps you are a child after all. Oh, how shocking! That means your parents must be nearby, yes?>

“I'm not a child!” I said, and it was technically true. “And I'm- I’m not here alone! I have many people with me, and they- they will hunt you down!”

My faked terrible threat did its job, convincing him I was alone.

<I have no more time for silly banter with a child. Take it, her, whatever, in.>

The Visser moved out of the way with his guards and I clutched Mr. Bear to my chest as I tried to figure out what just happened to me.

The van doors shut and suddenly I was terribly alone.


End file.
